Mishridz
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION__ , }} |birth= , }} |death=After , }} |species= - }} |gender= |height=1.59 |mass=45 |hair= |eyes=Gold |skin=Maroon |cyber= |era= |affiliation= * * * Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû * * Tsistaralkut * * * * * Order of Karos |masters= * Karos * * Assorted s |apprentices=Order of Karos |spouse=}} Mishridz ( )—sometimes referenced with a as Mishridz Wardinanjat (meaning "Mishridz from " in the " "—'' ), colloquially known by the s '''Mishra' and Meesh, and formally titled Darth Mishridz after —was a - from who served the during the and the during the early . A respected of the , Mishridz held a ship at the prestigious on during the late Golden Age. She joined the Tsistaralkut under the library's Karos during the of , a joint - counter-invasion of the aimed at the of the following the end of the . Escaping the with the aboard the Forth From Perdition, Mishridz was subsequently selected by the to serve on the nascent in 4980 BBY, founding and heading the as its first overseeing . In her tenure as Dark Councilor, she worked to preserve the ancient Sith techniques of practiced by the Ninûshwodzakut, penning a number of dissertations that continued to see study by burgeoning alchemists of the well into the . Darth Mishridz was largely responsible for preserving the teachings of Karos and the memory of the Tsistaralkut in the Sith Empire, founding the Order of Karos in dedication to the former and commissioning the construction of monuments to the latter. Her influence as one of the principle s of the new Empire similarly empowered her to convert the retired Tsistaralkut Forth From Perdition to a following its decommission by . Biography Early life The - known as Mishridz was born in the city of on around the time of the between and in . A member of the priest caste, Mishridz studied her caste's traditional disciplines of and from a young age, showing particular promise in the application of the latter to the creation of . Her insatiable curiosity and subsequent studies in the development of Sithspawn took her across the and saw her undertake experiments in the selective breeding of creatures as diverse as the of and the s of . Her work in the field of Sith alchemy eventually brought her to the attention of the , an exclusive group of Kissai Sith alchemists specializing in the creation of Sithspawn. She remained apprenticed to this group for some time, continuing to contribute to their academic work even after taking up residence on and in later years. Tenure on Thule After an extended tenure among the Ninûshwodzakut, Mishridz received and accepted an offer from the to serve as a civilian employee of the Châtsûshnwûlkut Tsisottoi Shikkarûjontû, a based on the isolated of . , p. 139 As one of the unit's resident Sith magicians, Mishridz applied her knowledge of alchemy and Sithspawn to the development of artificial genetic augmentations used on ChTsSh operators to enhance their natural abilities. During her duration of service at her duty station, she encountered a fellow Korribanian Kissai priest by the name of Karos. This perambulating had wandered across the breadth of the Empire in search of arcane knowledge and Force techniques and had come to Thule to study the subtleties of Force-mediated among the Shikkari. Karos and Mishridz developed a strong friendship and working relationship during their respective tenures on Thule, sharing secrets of their respective fields of study and tutoring each other accordingly. Veeshas Tuwan residence Though Karos's restless hunger for knowledge eventually compelled him to depart Thule for the more distant colony of , Mishridz remained on Thule for several years more. She soon discovered that Karos's earnest need to expand upon his knowledge had inadvertently left her discontent with the state of her skill set. Though she had practiced Sithspawn-related Sith alchemy for decades and largely perfected the craft, she came to the realization that her grasp of other facets of Sith alchemy was largely lacking and rudimentary at best. In an effort to address the gaps in her knowledge, she applied for and merited a ship at the , a prestigious on widely considered the foremost repository of Sith lore in the Empire. During her time on Arkania, Mishridz studied various niche sub-disciplines of Sith alchemy, ranging from craft to the of weapons and inanimate objects. She eventually encountered her friend Karos again several years after taking up residence on Arkania, resuming her close friendship and working relationship with the sorcerer. She assisted his experiments in the development of the largely untouched field of necromancy, augmenting his command of the incantation with her knowledge of Sithspawn. End of the Empire Reconstituted Empire Following the twenty-year perambulation across , the remnants of the Sith Empire reformed on the lost Sith colony world of beneath the banner of their new , of . As one of the oldest survivors and most accomplished Sith assassins, Mishridz was one of the twelve senior Sith selected by Vitiate to serve as the members of his . Titled and provided the ancient / " ," Mishridz headed the as its first overseeing Councilor, applying her experience and knowledge of Sith alchemy to the training of a new generation of Sith alchemists. Using her influence as one of the principle Sith Lords of the new Empire, Darth Mishridz commissioned a number of monuments in dedicated to Karos and the fallen of the Tsistaralkut. Determined that their sacrifice be immortalized, she likewise oversaw the conversion of the Perdition to a following its decommission at the hands of , enclosing the beneath a Sith Temple lying on the outskirts of Kaas City. She was also responsible for formally founding the Order of Karos, a semi-secret sect of that embraced Karos's Dzwolutwokun philosophy of and sought to implement the of the Qotaral in the government of the Sith Empire. Notes and references }}